


The soldier's tale of the dead queen (2)

by Pearlislove



Series: Time War Chronicals [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Time War Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: The War Doctor recalls the loss of the great Romanadvoratnalundar of Gallifrey.





	The soldier's tale of the dead queen (2)

**Author's Note:**

> This series follow 2 Alternate Time Lines.
> 
> This fic is marked (2) and follow time line 2: Romana does not survive the war.

"Wait. You knew her? Personally?" The soldier starres at him, big heavens blue eyes giving the seasoned veteran their full focus. He's young, too young, not nearly old enough to be in such a hellish war. They don't think he's even regenerated once, and still, there he was, throwing his life away in the trenches.   
  
"I knew all of them." They murmured. Diffrent version of Romana flashed before their eyes, brown hair fading to blond before darkening to deep red velvet as she aged. Each regeneration took away a little more innocence, and made her a little less herself. "At least I thought I did. Once. A long time ago." His expression darkeness and he tries not to think of the woman he had met at the beginning of the time war.   
  
Driven to the brink of insanity, he watched the hollow shell that had once been his Romana taking her own life. Unable to help, unable to stop her, he watched as she willingly gave it all away by looking into the heart of the royal TARDIS.   
  
He knew that Romana knew that she would have just enough time to find out how the war would end, before it consumed her being.   
  
"You" It had been her last words, eyes filled with glowing yellow energy and looking at him, her finger pointing at his heart. "You"   
  
One word, for which she had given her lifes, the lifes she no longer needed as her sanity and mind had already been taken from her body.    
  
"What were they like?" The young soldier looks up at the worn-out warrior, his eyes glowing as he waited to hear his stories of what had once been. No more than time tot when she had taken the throne, he was now a young and world weiry man who knew better than the blindly faithful boy he'd once been.   
  
And yet, the glory of The First Lady President of Gallifrey stayed in his mind, his only hopeful reminder of a better time, a time that might one day be again.   
  
Some crumpeled copy of a smile crossed The Warriors face as he heard the question. "They were going to change the world."    
  
And around them the world burned. It burned, because one Time Lady filled to the brim with energy and conviction had not been enough. Because one face after another had tried to fight, had tried to win a battle that she was destined to loose.   
  
When The Warrior had come to her, it had been too late, but he didn't realisie it until afterwards. He hadn't been a Warrior yet, then. He was a Doctor and a healer and he had thought he could fix her. But even though her hair was so light, the golden colour of her soft curls giving him hope, her eyes had been so dark, and he'd let go.   
  
She died, and he lived, changed for the rest of his lives as he watched everything that had ment something burn, Cursing that he could not burn with it.   
  



End file.
